


Учебный план

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Когда приходишь к своему парню готовиться к зачёту, самое главное — запомнить хоть что-нибудь.





	Учебный план

Квентин явился ровно к назначенному часу. Взъерошенный, нагруженный рюкзаком, стопкой учебников и огромным тамблером с кофе, он вошёл в комнату и нервно огляделся. Элиот в очередной раз мысленно его пожалел: он по себе помнил, какими жёсткими были зачёты у профессора Экхарта, а Квентин ещё и пропустил кучу занятий по причине Зверя и... ну, всякого такого.

— Располагайся. — Элиот показал ему на стол у окна, с которого предусмотрительно убрал всё лишнее. Квентин грохнул туда свой скарб и блаженно вздохнул, осознав, что потоки холодного воздуха из кондиционера попадают аккурат на его место.

— Спасибо, что позволил у тебя позаниматься, — улыбнулся он. — У меня в комнате такой ад, что повеситься хочется. Какие там занятия...

— Потому и позвал, — улыбнулся в ответ Элиот и прошёл к прикроватной тумбочке, которая сегодня служила мини-баром. — Мохито?

Он соблазняюще позвенел кубиками льда в запотевшем графине, и Квентин сглотнул.

— Только если там нет алкоголя. Иначе я точно никогда не разгребусь с этими конспектами.

— Всё для тебя, мой дорогой.

Элиот налил ему полный стакан безалкогольного мохито и, поставив на стол, целомудренно чмокнул Квентина в щёку. Тот немедленно покраснел и попытался спрятать лицо за волосами.

Элиот усмехнулся. Пусть их отношения и перешли наконец-то из стадии вздохов и танцев друг вокруг друга в более... ммм... приятную плоскость, Кью всё ещё очаровательно терялся, когда Элиот позволял себе распускать руки.

А Элиот обожал распускать руки.

С Квентином это оказалось настолько сладко, что пальцы подрагивали от нестерпимого желания его потрогать.

Элиот налил себе холодного вина и оседлал стул по соседству, перелистал ближайший учебник и неуютно повёл плечами.

— И как ты выносишь эти лекции? — Вино плеснулось в бокале, который Элиот покручивал на кончиках пальцев. — Я продержался две недели. Остаток семестра за меня ходил один из студентиков помладше. Отличные, кстати, вёл конспекты — жаль, я не думал, что ещё пригодятся.

Квентин вздохнул и глотнул из своего стакана. Элиот с удовольствием проследил за его горлом и беспокойными пальцами, стиснувшими запотевшие стенки.

— Мне говорили, что Экхарт засчитывает посещаемость за плюс на зачёте, — Квентин смотрел на свои записи, но очевидно не видел ни буквы. — Его лекции можно применять в качестве жестоких пыток.

— Мой бедный Кью, — ласково улыбнулся Элиот, потянулся и заправил Квентину за ушко непослушную мягкую прядь. — Хочешь, дядя Элиот тебя утешит?

Квентин покосился на него с опаской, но всё равно улыбнулся:

— Если «дядя» будет помогать, я точно никогда не сдам.

— А жаль, — поиграл бровями Элиот, — тебе бы понравилась моя... помощь.

Квентин покраснел ещё сильнее и уткнулся в записи.

Смущать его Элиоту нравилось ещё больше. Глядеть в блестящие глаза, на неровный румянец, на язык, лихорадочно облизывающий губы... стоп. Элиот помотал головой и отхлебнул вина. Он не какой-то там озабоченный подросток, в самом деле. Кью нужно заниматься, вот пусть и занимается. А уж Элиот найдёт, чем себя занять. Он стряхнул с книги пыль, развалился на кровати и углубился в чтение.

Вернее, попытался. Потому что, как выяснилось уже минут через десять, заниматься молча Квентин не умел. Он то и дело бормотал что-то себе под нос, ёрзал, шумно прихлёбывал из стакана, ронял карандаши и ластик. Элиот поглядывал на него поверх книги и то и дело хмыкал.

И ещё через полчаса не выдержал.

— Предложение, — заявил он в воздух, и Квентин ожидаемо дёрнулся и пролил на себя газировку. Элиот с трудом сдержал смех. — Перемещайся сюда.

— Куда? — с опаской уточнил Кью, стряхивая с пальцев липкие капли.

Элиот подвигал бровями.

— Сюда. Бери свои бумажки и иди ко мне. Ну же, — мягко позвал он, садясь на постели, — я тебя не съем, сладкий. Только футболку долой, а то запачкаешь мне свежие простыни.

Последнее требование было чистой воды лукавством, но Квентин, похоже, поверил — и футболку с себя стянул. Деловито развесил на спинке стула, цапнул со стола конспект и бочком подобрался к постели.

Элиот улыбнулся ему и приглашающе развёл руки.

Квентин пристроился на самом краешке матраса, поёрзал и задрал сначала одну ногу, потом другую — нормально сидеть он просто не умел. Подтянул обе коленки к себе и устроил на них раскрытый конспект, заправил волосы за уши, старательно делая вид, что ужасно увлечён глубинами магии трансфигурации.

Кого, интересно, он рассчитывал обмануть?

Элиот не собирался ему мешать. Честно. Просто улёгся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и любовался своим парнем. Имел полное право, между прочим.

Серьёзный Квентин его умилял. И восхищал, конечно: своим упорством, целеустремлённостью, смекалкой. Любовью, которая окружала Элиота тёплым коконом, и в которую он до сих пор с трудом верил. Слишком хорошим было это счастье.

— Прекрати, — пробормотал Квентин, ёрзая на матрасе.

— Что прекратить? Я ничего не делаю.

— Ты смотришь. — Квентин соизволил оторваться от учебников и теперь смотрел в ответ взглядом, который Элиот не мог разгадать.

— Нельзя?

Он спросил это как можно невиннее, и Кью вздохнул, снова краснея. Несмотря на кондиционер, ему явно было жарко — со своего места Элиот видел, как влажно блестит его шея. Он грациозно перевернулся на бок, подкатился к краю кровати и выудил из тумбочки резинку для волос.

— Повернись, — попросил он, и Квентин послушно развернулся к нему спиной.

Элиот встал на колени, чтобы было удобнее, и осторожно взялся за короткие мягкие пряди.

Квентин вздрогнул и слабо повёл плечами, словно стесняясь. Элиот обвёл взглядом контуры его лопаток, которые отчаянно пытались сойтись на спине, и не сдержал улыбки.

— Так же явно будет легче, — попенял он мягко, собирая прядки в маленький симпатичный пучок. — Неужели сам не догадался?

Квентин молчал и сидел смирно, обнимая колени, и Элиот не удержался — провёл самыми кончиками пальцев от его загривка вниз по линии позвоночника. На коже у Кью тут же выступили мурашки: ему понравилось. Настолько, что не было сил возражать.

Попался, сладкий.

Элиот затаил дыхание, оглаживая один из острых позвонков большим пальцем. Было так хорошо сидеть вот так, зная, что никуда не надо бежать, ничего не нужно выяснять, только... Быть здесь и сейчас. Быть с Квентином, который затаился, отчаянно ожидая (и надеясь) на следующий шаг.

Было ужасно приятно потянуть его к себе за плечо и ощутить, как Кью тихонько вздохнул, привалившись к его груди. Обнимать его поперёк живота было очень удобно, словно Кью был создан для этого. Создан для него.

Элиот погладил его по линии челюсти, смакуя ожидание, и взял за подбородок, мягко запрокинул голову к себе и окунулся в целое море ожидания и нетерпения в этих чудесных карих глазах.

— Только скажи, — собственный голос звучал странно низко, и Элиот сам себе не верил, но, — только скажи, и я отпущу тебя заниматься дальше.

Ложь никогда ещё не была такой откровенной и сладкой.

Их лица были так близко, что Элиот улавливал дыхание Кью, трепет его ресниц и тепло, исходящее от губ. Ещё не поцелуй, но намёк, такое крошечное полудвижение, которое можно преодолеть за секунду — или за целую вечность.

Квентин молчал, а ладони Элиота жили своей жизнью: скользили по горячей коже, собирая едва уловимую дрожь. Одну руку он остановил у самой кромки джинсов Кью, а пальцы другой устроил прямо на горле, с восторгом чувствуя, как заполошно дёрнулся под ними кадык.

— Прекратить? — едва слышно повторил он, и Кью закрыл глаза.

Сделать это полудвижение оказалось проще простого.

Они сорвались в поцелуй, как срывается гроза после душного летнего дня. Кью тихонько застонал, раскрывая губы и впуская язык Элиота себе в рот. Там он был ещё горячее, и Элиот с удовольствием ощутил лёгкий вкус мяты и газировки.

— Сладкий, — прошептал Элиот, оторвавшись на миг, и поцеловал Квентина в уголок губ, дразня. — Весь мой.

Кью весь дрогнул от его слов, потянулся за новым поцелуем, и Элиот накрыл его губы своими, жадно и грязно, мешая нежность с грубым натиском языка. Кью отвечал, цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку, тихо скулил в губы, словно ему было мало. Словно уже было мало только раскалённых губ, нужно было больше, нужно было...

Элиот, не отпуская его горла, сдвинул ладонь с напрягшегося живота ниже, задев пряжку ремня, и сжал пальцы на твёрдом члене сквозь джинсы. Кью ахнул ему в рот и зажмурился, разом стал словно ещё мягче, ещё податливее, и Элиот поцеловал его снова, перебирая пальцами, чувствуя, как отзывается в теле Кью каждое лёгкое движение.

— Так хочешь, — Квентин только моргнул слепо, когда его перестали целовать, — ты точно пришёл ко мне учиться, мой дорогой?..

Квентин, тяжело дыша, ещё сильнее вцепился в его рубашку. Видеть его таким... Растерянным, потерявшимся в пылу желания было просто чудесно.

Элиот поцеловал его горящую щёку, кончик носа и трепещущие ресницы — по очереди, замирая от нежности.

— Эл, — беспомощно выдохнул Кью, и в этом коротком слове было не меньше нежности.

— Знаю, малыш.

Элиот оторвался от него ненадолго, уселся на кровати, опираясь на изголовье, и потянул Квентина себе на колени. Теперь их разделяла только джинсовая ткань и лёгкие домашние брюки Элиота, которые ничего не скрывали. Элиот заскользил руками по голой спине и бокам, стиснул задницу, притягивая Квентина ближе, и застонал сам. Кью отозвался чудесным всхлипом и двинулся сам, вжимая твердым и горячим Элиоту в пах.

Целовать его хотелось неимоверно, и Элиот не намеревался себе в этом отказывать. Кью отвечал горячо, цеплялся ему за плечи и двигался, боги, как он двигался. Элиот обхватил его за затылок и потянул за выбившиеся пряди, вынуждая откинуть голову. Кью тихонько застонал, и Элиот немедленно прикусил тонкую кожу на горле.

— С ума меня сведёшь, — выдохнул он. — Если не прекратим сейчас...

Губам было солёно, Элиот скользнул языком по свежему укусу, и Кью стиснул коленями его бёдра, проглотив сладкий всхлип. Элиот держал его, всего целиком, за затылок и взмокшую поясницу, целовал нежное горло, почти не отстраняясь, и его вело, как мальчишку, от жадности и нетерпения.

И Кью вело тоже. Его пальцы стискивали Элиоту плечи, подрагивали, словно он боялся отпустить даже на мгновение, и ему очевидно было ужасно тесно в его дурацких старых джинсах. Элиот просунул руку между их животами, спустился пальцами другой на загривок и мягко сжал, и Кью охнул и прикусил губу. Скользнуть кончиками пальцев за пояс его штанов было легче лёгкого, твёрдый край джинсы и плотная резинка трусов, и Элиот сжал пальцы сильнее у Квентина на загривке, чувствуя, как отчётливо тот дрожит.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал он в губы, которые приоткрылись для него доверчиво и сладко, — дай мне, прошу, скажи, что ты уверен?..

Давать возможность сбежать было так трудно, что в глазах потемнело. Больше всего хотелось без слов завалить Кью на спину и целовать ещё и ещё, пока последних мозгов не лишится. Раздвинуть эти чудесные ноги, и...

— Да, — выдохнул Кью, притираясь ближе. — Эл, пожалуйста...

Просить его дважды не было нужды. Элиот перевернул их, укладывая Квентина на постель, и опустился сверху, вжимаясь всем телом. Кью обхватил его за шею и потянулся за новым поцелуем. Волосы его выбились из неловкого хвостика и теперь рассыпались по подушке. Весь он, раскрасневшийся и взмокший, был произведением искусства. Элиоту хотелось сказать ему что-то ужасно пафосное и сопливое, но горло сжимало от накатившей нежности.

— Давай избавимся от этого, — мягко предложил он, щёлкая пряжкой ремня на джинсах Кью.

Квентин согласно приподнялся, помогая Элиоту стащить их с себя вместе с бельём, и покраснел, сообразив, видимо, что лежит сейчас абсолютно голый, с крепко стоящим членом.

Рот Элиота наполнился слюной от этого зрелища.

— Сколько всего я хочу с тобой сделать, — прошептал он, наклоняясь и легонько подув на влажную головку, — ты даже не представляешь.

Квентин всхлипнул, и Элиот медленно облизал гладкую кожу. На вкус Квентин был лучше всего. Языку было солоно и горько, Элиот прокатил этот вкус по языку, смакуя, и взял в рот головку целиком, придерживая ствол у основания. Кью ахнул и вскинул бёдра, нетерпеливый — пришлось придержать его, отвлечь лаской языка и умелых пальцев. Элиот прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь плавному движению и тихим сдавленным стонам. Он смаковал ожидание и нетерпение, как самый сладкий коктейль.

— Эл, — пробормотал Квентин, коснулся дрожащей рукой его виска, словно не решаясь вплести пальцы в мягкие кудри, — что ты... Я же...

Элиот потянулся к его руке, выпустив твёрдую головку изо рта, потёрся щекой о ладонь и открыл глаза.

Квентин лежал под ним, тяжело дыша, и смотрел, смотрел своими огромными глазами, в которых зрачок разлился густым чёрным озером.

Элиот без слов поцеловал ему поджавшийся живот, солнечное сплетение, уголок ключицы — и округлившийся податливый рот. Кью заскулил ему в губы, обнял за шею, и Элиот углубил поцелуй, повернул Квентина к себе за подбородок, чтобы удобнее было целовать, и вжался бёдрами в бёдра.

— Штаны, — прошептал горячо, — помоги, хочу ближе, Кью, слышишь?

Кью нетерпеливо сдернул с него мешавшие штаны, и вместе они отпинали их вниз. Когда они наконец коснулись друг друга, кожа к коже, это было похоже на взрыв. Элиот застонал, вжимаясь членом в чужой пах, и опустил голову Кью на плечо. Ему казалось, если он двинется хоть на дюйм, то схватит сердечный приступ — так остро ощущалось всё вокруг. Квентин погладил его по волосам, сам поцеловал в висок и принялся медленно покачивать бёдрами.

Опомнившись, Элиот завладел его губами и усилил нажим. Квентин застонал.

Почему простой секс казался таким важным сейчас? Элиот двигался в такт, думая, что мог бы провести так целую вечность.

Они забыли и о жаре, и о том, чтобы избавиться от конспектов, которые Кью с собой притащил, и теперь они то там, то тут попадались под руки, мешали оглаживать чужие горячие плечи, взмокшую спину, вздымающиеся резко бока. Элиот ведь хотел подождать, искренне собирался провести пару часов за безобидной учёбой, но в Кью не было ничего безобидного.

Кью было нужно оказаться голым на спине в постели Элиота и скулить под ним, бормоча какие-то глупости и сжимая пальцы на плечах. Боже, Элиот и представить не мог, насколько же этому мальчику, его мальчику, не хватало любви и ласки?..

Элиот поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть Квентину в глаза, и увидел свой ответ.

— Я держу тебя, Кью, — прошептал он, поцеловав горящую щёку, и обхватил пальцами оба их члена, прижимая стволы друг к другу. Кью дёрнулся и застонал — слабо и удивлённо, словно никогда такого не испытывал.

У Элиота в голове перемкнуло от этого чудесного звука.

Он двигал рукой, то усиливая нажим, то ослабляя, чтобы дразнить самыми кончиками пальцев, и не мог оторвать взгляда от лица Кью. Тот жмурился, кусал губы, распахивал свои невозможные глаза, и Элиот каждый раз не мог сдержаться — целовал и целовал, срывая сладкие вздохи.

Собственное удовольствие отошло на второй план, и Элиот полностью переключился на Кью. Ему хотелось видеть, как тот кончит, доведённый до мольбы и просьб, в его руках. Квентин толкался ему в ладонь, такой красивый и открытый, и Элиот целовал подрагивающий живот и неожиданно острые косточки. Убрав руку с члена, он спустился ниже, лаская яйца и местечко за ними. Кью сорвано дышал, подаваясь к прикосновениям, и шире раздвигал ноги, открывая лучший доступ.

Элиот погладил большим пальцем вход и мягко надавил, скользнув самым кончиком внутрь. Квентин застонал.

— Можно мне?.. — прошептал Элиот, зачарованный реакцией.

Кью подавился стоном под ним. Горячий, он дышал тяжело и цеплялся за плечи Элиота как за спасательный круг. Глаза у него были огромные, влажные, то и дело прятались за мокрыми ресницами, и лицо до самой шеи заливал жаркий румянец.

Картинка, а не человек. Элиот на мгновение представил, что кто-то другой успел бы добраться до Квентина раньше, завлечь в свои сети, заполучить в свои руки... Нет, такие мысли не несли ничего хорошего, внутри только зажглось что-то горячее и злое, желание забрать Кью себе целиком, от разметавшихся по подушке волос до кончиков пальцев.

И сделать так, чтобы ему понравилось.

— Ты из... издеваешься, — слабо проскулил Квентин, приподнявшись на локте, и тут же рухнул обратно, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. — Эл, пожалуйста!..

Внутри что-то сладко ёкнуло от этого тона, от этой просьбы. Элиот потёрся щекой о живот Квентина, пошевелил пальцами, творя знакомое до последнего жеста заклинание, и с удовольствием ощутил, что руке стало мокро от смазки. Кью тоже это почувствовал, подобрался весь, распахнув глаза, и Элиот не разочаровал: скользнул пальцем внутрь, оглаживая гладкие стенки, надавил — и одновременно снова взял в рот, наделся губами на колом стоящий член, с удовольствием прокатив по языку горьковатый вкус.

Восхитительный.

Растягивать его было сплошной эйфорией. Квентин отзывался на каждое движение, сладко сжимал пальцы внутри и двигался, не замечая даже, что насаживается сам. Элиот добавил второй палец, повернул их, ввинчиваясь глубже, аккуратно развёл, делая давление на стенки более приятным, и пропустил член в самое горло.

— Элиот, — прошептал Кью, гладя его по волосам. — Эл...

Не выпуская его члена,Элиот вопросительно промычал, и Квентин всхлипнул. Пальцы внутри ходили уже свободно, так что Элиот двинул ещё немного глубже, нащупывая то самое сладкое место внутри.

— Я же сейчас... Я...

Квентин попытался отстраниться, но Элиот не дал: широко и сильно двинул языком по стволу, одновременно сгибая пальцы внутри. Квентин закричал, выгнулся и кончил — резко и остро. Свободной рукой Элиот придержал член у основания, глотая и слизывая остатки спермы.

— Элиот, — снова позвал Кью, и он решился поднять голову. На него смотрел совершенно ошалевший взгляд.

— Кью, — хрипло мурлыкнул Элиот, облизывая горящие губы.

Квентину хватило этого нежного звука, чтобы потянуть его на себя. Его пальцы впились Элиоту в плечи, губы впечатались в губы, а вторая рукой скользнул между бёдрами и сжал твёрдый ноющий ствол под самой головкой. Элиот ахнул Квентину в рот, окунулся в поцелуй с головой, чувствуя, как резко движется чужой скользкий кулак, протряхивая удовольствием на каждой фрикции, вспомнил, как сладко Кью сжимался на его пальцах, кончая. Одной картинки хватило, чтобы сорваться за край, и Элиот не сдержал стона, пачкая Кью ладонь и животы им обоим.

Расцепляться не хотелось. Когда Элиот открыл глаза, отходя от оглушающей волны эмоций и ощущений, Квентин смотрел на него, держась за его плечо, и как-то несмело и очень счастливо улыбался.

Элиот поцеловал ему кончик носа и притянул Кью поближе к себе, как тот был — взмокшего и послушного, податливого после чудесного секса.

Кью тихо и сладко вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему куда-то в ключицу.

— Отлично позанимались, — мурлыкнул Элиот, перебирая растрёпанные волосы.

— Не знал, что у тебя кинк на учёбу, — хмыкнул Кью, отстраняясь немного, чтобы удобнее было смотреть друг другу в глаза.

— У меня кинк на тебя, — поправил Элиот и снова не удержался, поцеловал. Кью ответил с таким энтузиазмом, что он подумал: второй раунд не за горами.

— Я так тебя хотел, просто ужас, — выдохнул Квентин, когда они расцепились. — Думал, с ума сойду.

— Так это был твой коварный план? — восхитился Элиот. — Прийти заниматься сюда?

— Нет, план был другой, — покачал головой Кью и замер, осознав, что проговорился. — То есть...

Элиот рывком повалил его на спину и навис сверху, любуясь румянцем, стремительно красившим лицо и шею.

— Ты расскажешь мне, — сообщил он. — Все детали. Что и как планировал, м? А я с удовольствием воплощу это в жизнь.

Квентин облизнулся и медленно закинул руки Элиоту на шею.

Элиот поцеловал кончик его порозовевшего носа и улыбнулся, раздумывая, как не потерять это: хрупкое, нежное, настоящее между ними.

А потом просто — перестал думать вовсе.


End file.
